


Take a Hike

by nothingbutnoise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Scott, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Hiking, Jock Straps, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top Derek, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnoise/pseuds/nothingbutnoise
Summary: Scott knew he and his boyfriend would be having vacation sex, but he never imagined it would be like this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Take a Hike

Scott woke up, stretching his tanned limbs and then relaxing back into the fluffy white bedding. Scott might not be as ripped as his boyfriend, but clad only in black boxer briefs he was proud of his nicely toned body. He listened to the shower running in the bathroom, debating if he wanted to go surprise Derek. After another moment he let out a sigh and pulled himself out of the bed, walking into the kitchen and taking in the sweeping views of the desert.

He and Derek had rented a little house out in the desert away from any major city, a trip to get away from all of the hustle and bustle of everyday life in Beacon Hills. Derek had gotten up earlier to get in a workout, but Scott had opted for his usual choice of sleeping in. The next thing on his to do list was coffee. Fortunately Derek had already brewed a pot and he could see the coffee maker's carafe was still steaming. Scott poured himself a cup, adding cream and sugar mumbling to himself, “we don’t all like our coffee as dark as our hair Derek.” Slowly taking a sip of the coffee Scott sighed with contentment.

At the sound of footsteps Scott turned around to find Derek dressed in hiking boots, khaki shorts that were both shorter and snugger than strictly necessary but showed off his thick hairy legs, and a skin tight gray tank top leaving little to the imagination. Scott’s mouth watered at the image before him, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in Derek’s juicy pecs. With a knowing smirk Derek gave Scott a peck on the lips and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Come on babe, hurry up and get dressed, you promised me we’d go on a hike today. I left clothes on the bed for you” Derek said. Scott let out a groan, but obediently put down his coffee and headed back into the bedroom. When he got to the bed he froze, staring down at the items before him. There were the usual gray hiking shorts and a black tank top, but neither of those were the reason Scott had stopped in his track. Sitting on top of his clothes were a red jockstrap, a small bottle of lube, and a medium sized black butt plug.

Sure, Scott and Derek had talked about some of their fantasies and kinks, but so far their sex life had been fairly vanilla. His heart beating through his chest Scott stared down at the items. Should he put these on with his clothes? Obviously that’s what Derek wanted him to do, right? Or maybe this was just a prank? Despite what people thought Derek did have a sense of humor, it just came out in interesting ways.

“Come on Scott! We don’t have all day!” Derek shouted from the kitchen. Scott looked down at the bed again, and with a gulp began to get dressed.

***

“Derek I am going to die! Like I am literally going to keel over right here and you are going to have to carry my corpse back down this mountain and then you’ll have to explain this to my mom AND Stiles!” Scott yelled out as he dragged himself up yet another rock outcropping. Derek, the smug bastard, didn’t even turn to look back. Just kept climbing his way up this Mount Everest of the desert. The asshole wasn’t even breaking a sweat, but speaking of asses, his ass did look damn fine in those shorts, and wait. That black band peeking out the top of his shorts, it almost looked like...focus Scott, focus. “Derek, you said a hike! You didn’t warn me that I should have brought my climbing gear!”

“Scott, this trail is rated easy to moderate, and you don’t own hiking gear.” Derek shouted from ahead. Even though all Scott could see was raven hair and that sexy ass, he could hear the eyeroll in Derek’s voice.

When Scott finally caught up to Derek he froze. Derek was standing with his back to Scott, shorts and yes, that had been a black jockstrap Scott had spotted earlier, both pooled between his boots. Turning to look over his shoulder, Derek smirked, “see something you like Scott?” Then, finished taking a piss, Derek turned around completely, showing off his thick uncut cock, a metal cock ring wrapped around the base, winking in the sun. Scott could feel his mouth hanging open, but his brain couldn’t seem to process words at the moment.

With a laugh, Derek pulled up his jockstrap and shorts, zipped his fly, and brushed past Scott. “Let’s go babe, we’re almost to the top!” Scott could only dumbly follow behind. This hike was turning out to be very different than he had expected.

***

Standing at the top of the mesa looking out over the valley below, Scott took in the scene in front of him. This was definitely worth it, the view was amazing. It was spring and the desert was in full bloom. When Derek had suggested a trip out the desert Scott had been unsure, but now he could see that while very different from the forest around Beacon Hills, the desert had its own beauty.

Scott felt Derek’s arms wrap around him as Derek came up behind him, pressing himself against Scott’s back. “Please tell me you’re wearing my gift” he whispered into Scott’s ear. Moaning softly, Scott whispered back, “I wasn’t sure if you were serious.” Scott let out a small gasp, feeling Derek’s sizable bulge grinding against his ass, pushing the plug just a little deeper as Derek pressed his body even tighter against Scott. “I’d never joke about this babe. Never”

Slowly sliding down Scott’s shorts, Derek took hold of the end of the plug and began to shift the plug in and out, just a little bit. Scott whined and began to push back against Derek, desperate for more. Only moments ago he had been focused on the view, but now all he could think about was Derek’s cock in his ass. The front of his jockstrap strained against his own thick erection when Derek tentatively gave one of the straps a solid snap.

With his lips against Scott’s ear, Derek began to whisper “I’m going to fuck you Scott. I’m going to stretch that pretty hole of yours on my fat cock, cum deep inside of you, and when I’m done I’m going to plug you back up, and you are going to love every second of it.” Scott could only whimper in response, wishing Derek would hurry up and fuck him.

Instead of splitting Scott open with his cock, Derek continued, “We’re out here where anyone could see. At any moment another hiker could stumble upon us, and Scott do you know what they’d see?” Scott felt the plug slide out of his ass, quickly followed by Derek’s thick mushroom head pressing against his hole. “They’d see you taking my big fat cock, desperate for every. single. inch.” Derek slowly slid his cock in, burying it to the hilt in one fluid motion. 

Derek began to take long, tortuously slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in as deep as he could go. “You love it when our kisses get all sloppy” Derek’s tongue was in Scott’s ear, “ and I know you love it when I play with your nipples,” Derek said, giving one of Scott’s pump pecs a squeeze, and twisting his nipple just a little bit. Sliding the jock strap down Derek continued, “and who could forget how much you squirm when I play with this big cock of yours.” Scott practically screamed in pleasure when Derek gave his cock a nice firm slap.

“But the thing is Scott,” Derek began to pick up the pace of his strokes, “we don’t have time for me to take you apart like that right now.” Even though Derek had barely touched his cock, Scott was already dripping precum like a faucet and was moments away from starting to beg.

“So you’re going to cum just like this Scott. You’re going to cum on my cock, and you’re going to love it.” Scott was now loudly moaning and pushing back meeting Derek’s strokes. He had never been able to cum untouched before but it had always been one of his fantasies.

Derek was now pounding Scott, every thrust another wonderful assault on his prostate. Scott was so close to the edge, he felt every cell in his body screaming for release. Every time Derek bottomed out inside of him Scott could feel Derek’s heavy balls slap against his ass, pushing Scott closer and closer. With a slight change in angle Scott was practically seeing stars as Derek let out a sharp order, “cum for me Scott, fucking cum.”

With a scream Scott’s orgasm shot through his body, jets of cum blasting out of his rock hard dick painting the dirt in front of him. Derek gave one final thrust, burying himself deep inside Scott, and with a groan began to flood Scott’s insides with his burning hot seed.

Both men were breathing heavily, leaning against each other for support. “Fuck Derek, did you see how much I came? I’ve never cum that much or that hard in my entire life!” Scott panted out. Derek just chuckled softly, kissing his cheek as he slowly pulled his cock out of Scott and swiftly pushed the plug back into place. Scott turned around, giving Derek a slow deep kiss. “That was amazing, I love you so fucking much Derek.” Derek hugged Scott tightly, “I love you too Scott.”

Breaking apart, Scott bent down to get his jock and shorts back on, “I can’t wait to get back to the house, after that all I want to do is nap for a hundred years!” Scott looked up just in time to see Derek pulling his clothes back on, noticing something he hadn’t earlier. When Derek bent down to grab his jock, Scott saw the clear wink of a black plug between Derek’s supple cheeks.

Before Scott could say anything Derek turned around, giving Scott a knowing smirk. “Babe, that was only the beginning, this hike is far from over.” Derek was already moving ahead down the trail, but before following Scott turned back for one last look at the lookout. The only trace of their debauchery was his cum streaked across the ground, slowly drying in the sun.


End file.
